


Blowjobs Aren't Gay

by gwhiz138



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Джерард и я... Мы не геи, но нам нравится ими прикидываться. В конце концов, что гейского в каком-то там... минете?», — Джерард всё ещё не может поверить, что Фрэнк действительно сказал это, хотя не то чтобы они не занимались этим до этого... Но, возможно, Фрэнк и впрямь намекает ему? Так что теперь он собирается выяснить это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowjobs Aren't Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizibabes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/gifts), [JaneFroste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/gifts).
  * A translation of [Blowjobs Aren't Gay.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304405) by [lizibabes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes). 



> Вы так же можете найти этот перевод на моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3064366.

Он действительно не должен быть удивлён; в конце концов, это Фрэнк, и он всё ещё им остаётся. Журналист отшутился на этот счёт, но Джерарду показалось, что после сказанного он начал смотреть на них как-то по-другому. Не то чтобы его заботило то, что интервьюер мог счесть это за правду – ему плевать, даже если люди, смотрящие на них, будут полагать также. Хотя ладно, возможно, ему не очень бы хотелось, чтобы его мать считала, что они с Фрэнком отсасывают друг другу, ведь в минетах абсолютно нет ничего гейского. И не то чтобы они никогда не занимались этим. Да, они оба целовались на сцене и вне её, делили одну кровать на двоих, но он никогда не отсасывал самому Фрэнку. И хотя Джерард может признать, что когда-то он делал это нескольким парням, он полагает, что Фрэнки известно это. Он более, чем уверен, что единственный член, которого Фрэнк когда-либо касался, — это свой собственный.

Вряд ли его мама беспокоилась, отсасывал ли он когда-нибудь Фрэнку или нет, но, возможно, она попыталась бы завязать большой разговор насчёт отрицания своей сексуальности, потому что несмотря на то, что сказал Фрэнк, оральный секс с другим мужчиной в её понимании расценивался как проявление гомосексуальности. И так как она всегда была весьма холодна, но открыта к подобным рода вещам, Джерарду всё ещё было бы весьма сложно объяснить ей, что «да, он отсасывает другим мужчинам, но никогда не делал это для Фрэнки, несмотря на то, что иногда ему ужасно хочется заняться этим». Это далеко не тот разговор матери с сыном, который он предпочёл бы иметь. Возможно, после интервью он сможет позвонить ей и объяснить, что это была всего лишь шутка, прежде чем она воспользуется возможностью начать подкупать Майки, потому как если старший брат не может шантажировать младшего, для чего тогда они оба вообще нужны?

Они все находились в зоне отдыха их тур-автобуса, когда Майки начинает уточнять у Фрэнка, что же такое его угораздило сказать во время интервью накануне. Он параллельно переписывается с кем-то, возможно, с Питом.

— «Джерард и я не геи, но мы любим ими притворяться. В конце концов, что гейского в каком-то там минете?», — повторяет Фрэнк, ухмыляясь и бросая взгляд на Джерарда, по которому ничего невозможно понять.  
— В этом вообще есть какой-нибудь смысл? — интересуется Рэй.  
— Совершенно никакого, я всего лишь наёбывал их. Я полагаю, что если бы мы действительно отсасывали друг другу, это сделало бы нас по меньшей мере би. Если ты, конечно, из числа тех людей, которым так нравится вешать ярлыки, — Фрэнк пожимает плечами, а Джерард уже всецело верит, что он сказал это с преднамеренной целью посраться с кем-либо, как это обычно и делают люди. Но Фрэнки продолжает смотреть на него, а также обмениваться взглядами, когда ему кажется, что их никто не видит. Джерард не уверен в том, замечает ли он _все_ взгляды, но, по крайней мере, их большая часть не осталась незамеченной. Но Фрэнка это не останавливает.

Джерард едва замечает, что большая часть группы уже разошлась по кроватям, потому как слишком занят прорисовкой деталей своего скетча, где он вырисовывает целую свадьбу, полную трупов: невесту, жениха и священника. Все на этой вечеринке облачены в рваную одежду, сквозь которую видны их кости и разорванная плоть. Он настолько отвлечён от всего остального, что буквально выпрыгивает из собственной кожи, когда Фрэнк плюхается на диван рядом с ним.

— Иисус, блять, Христос, Фрэнк! — шипит Джерард, потому что не хочет кричать, если вдруг остальные уже улеглись спать в своих койках — он не собирается быть мудаком. Если ему не хочется спать, это не значит, что остальные тоже не хотят.  
— Классный рисунок, — комментирует Фрэнк, абсолютно игнорируя тот факт, что он едва ли не вызвал остановку сердца или появление нескольких седых волос пару секунд назад.  
— Спасибо. — Джерард уже не может выплёскивать свою злость на Фрэнка, а тем более злиться на него дольше одной секунды.  
— Последнее время ты был довольно тихим. Чувак, может, мне стоит извиниться? — спрашивает Фрэнк, закидывая руку на спинку дивана, но при этом не касаясь Джерарда; они и так находятся слишком близко друг к другу. Хотя самому Джерарду, вроде как, нравится, когда Фрэнк становится такой касательной шлюшкой, и было бы круто, если б он проявлял внимание и по-другому, но сейчас он может быть удовлетворён одними объятиями. И несмотря на то, что ему хочется, чтобы Фрэнк вёл себя так только с ним, он просто не знает, как сказать ему об этом.

— М, за что? — откуда Джерард может знать, за что нужно извинение, если он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чём говорит Фрэнк?  
— Ну, за интервью? За то, что сказал людям, что мы не геи, но отсасываем друг другу. С этого момента ты и затих, — Фрэнк пожимает плечами.  
— Тебе не нужно приносить никаких извинений, я совсем не злюсь на тебя, — и это правда.  
— Тогда в чём дело, чувак? — давит Фрэнк.  
— Я не знаю. — Джерард не лжёт, потому что он на самом деле не знает, почему ведёт себя настолько странно из-за этого. С другой стороны, он осознаёт, что хочет отсосать Фрэнку, особенно после того, как он пошутил, но его тупой мозг упорно продолжает считать, что тогда Фрэнк как бы намекал ему о том, что сам хотел бы получить.  
— Чёрт, я всё лишь усложнил, — стонет тот.  
— Что? Нет, совсем нет, — настаивает Джерард, потому что если кто и усложнил ситуацию, так только он со своей дурацкой привычкой анализировать все шутки, произнесённые вслух на интервью.  
— Ладно. Тогда я запутался, — хмурится Фрэнк.  
— Ровно как и я.  
— Почему? — и Джерард не собирается рассказывать ему о своём желании, конечно же нет.  
— Потому что я хочу сделать это, — говорит он, и хорошо, видимо, его рот просто перестал согласовывать дальнейшие действия с мозгом, что уже случалось, а сейчас, вероятно, произошло далеко не в последний раз.  
— Что, прямо сейчас? – уточняет Фрэнк, и он даже не выглядит потрясённым словами Джерарда.  
— Ну, вроде как, всё время. У меня что-то типа заскока на тебя в этом плане, — Уэй пожимает плечами, сильно стискивая зубы. Он уже проговорился, что хочет член Фрэнка, так что, по идее, когда он признался в своих чувствах, ему должно стать легче.  
— Почему ты считаешь это глупым? — спрашивает Фрэнк.  
— Потому что ты, эм, вроде бы натурал? — и междометие «А то!» остаётся невысказанным, но он более, чем уверен, что уже слышит, как Фрэнк произносит это.

— Джи, послушай, мы зависаем друг с другом каждую ночь, когда не находимся вместе на одной сцене. Всё, что мы делаем, мы делаем не для фанатов, а натуралы так не делают, — отмечает Фрэнк и улыбается.  
— О... — и это всё, что Джерард успевает сказать, прежде чем Фрэнк забирается к нему на колени и впивается в его губы. Джерард едва успевает отбросить рисунок и ручку, которую держал всё это время, в сторону, так что теперь он может положить руки на талию Фрэнка и прижать его ещё ближе к себе.

Они уже делали подобное до этого — целовались именно так, — но по большей части лишь обычно дурачились. Сейчас же всё кажется совсем другим, словно в каждом поцелуе есть особое намерение. Нет никакого постконцертного состояния, есть лишь адреналин, наполняющий их, и он начинает выливаться во что-то большее. Предположительно, куда-то на пол, по крайней мере, для Фрэнка — он слезает с Джерарда настолько быстро, что у того даже нет времени на какие-либо протесты, а затем становится на колени, устраивается между ног Уэя и разводит их в стороны. Его руки оказываются на ширинке прежде чем тот успевает моргнуть, но Фрэнк даже не думает колебаться — по нему нельзя сказать, что он нервничает или занимается этим впервые.

У Фрэнка тёплые руки, и когда он достаёт член Джерарда наружу, то сразу же наклоняется вперёд и кружит языком по головке. Громкий стон вырывается изо рта Джерарда, и он искренне надеется, что остальные уже успели заснуть достаточно крепко. Конечно, Майки уже слышал, как он дрочил себе, а также заходил в комнату во время секса, но Джерард полагает, что ни он, ни остальные не захотят слышать, как Фрэнк отсасывает ему. На что, возможно, абсолютно наплевать Фрэнку – он продолжает раскрывать рот как можно шире и медленно опускаться. Его губы влажные и разгорячённые, а язык скользит по вздувшейся вене на стволе, и в итоге Джерарду изо всех сил приходится закусить свою нижнюю губу, чтобы не шуметь. Затем хватает Фрэнка за голову и направляет её так, как хочет. Фрэнк же играется с ним, словно с каким-нибудь музыкальным инструментом, словно он был рождён для этого, и любое примечание к этому кажется до нелепого неуместным. Каждое касание заставляет Джерарда чувствовать себя так, словно он разваливается на куски.

А затем пальцы Фрэнка резко возникают перед его ртом, надавливая на его губы, и Джерард, сам не зная, почему, просто засасывает их, покусывая подушечки и увлажняя. Он не может сосредоточиться на чём-либо ещё, кроме рта Фрэнка на своём члене, развратной позы, в которой он стоит на коленях, смотря на Джерарда взглядом, наполненным страстью и похотью. Его губы пухлые и опухшие, и всё ещё растянуты вокруг члена Джерарда.

Он практически не помнит, когда Фрэнк вытаскивает пальцы изо рта, потому как его переполняет множество ощущений. Айеро чертовски хорош в подобных делах, но при этом он всё ещё остаётся тем самым парнем, которого Джерард хотел уже очень долгое время. В следующий момент Джерард замечает, как Фрэнк дёргает молнию ширинки дальше вниз, приспускает штаны и начинает делать круговые движения пальцем вокруг входа, при этом всё ещё не отрываясь от его члена.

— Да-а-а... Сделай это, — стонет он, когда ему кажется, что Фрэнк колеблется. Он медленно вводит внутрь один палец, не сбиваясь с ритма, заданного языком. — Больше, — вновь скулит Джерард, потому что это насколько охуенно — его нынешнее состояние в сочетании со всеми теми ощущениями минета, который дарит ему Фрэнк.

Фрэнк не спрашивает, уверенный в том, что Джерарду нравится то, что он делает. Он полагает, что Фрэнки знает его достаточно хорошо, и если он спрашивает что-то, он имеет в виду именно это. Второй палец словно горит внутри него, и слюны явно недостаточно, но это чувство добавляется к другим и лишь заставляет Джерарда чувствовать себя ещё лучше. Не то чтобы он был охвачен болью, но два пальца Фрэнка растягивают его в то время, пока его рот всё ещё покоится на члене Джерарда, и с одной стороны это обостряет все его ощущения, а с другой притупляет их, потому что всё это является составной частью сплошного удовольствия, которое уже настолько смешано с болью, что их невозможно разделить.

Джерард не дёргается, когда Фрэнк постепенно начинает добавлять третий палец, и едва не проглатывает свой язык, стоит Фрэнку найти его простату и надавить на неё подушечками всех трёх пальцев, потирая, и заставляя кожу Джерарда побелеть. Затем он опускает голову ещё ниже и начинает сглатывать, и Джерард ничего не может поделать с проклятиями, которые вылетают из его рта.

— Я близок, Фрэнки, охуеть как близок, — предупреждает он. Его яйца вытягиваются, потому что он чувствует себя просто невъебенно хорошо и буквально готов взорваться. Своими пальцами, ртом и языком Фрэнк просто доводит его до сумасшествия.

Фрэнк не отстраняется, лишь немного отклоняется и продолжает сосать ещё увереннее, в то время как его пальцы начинают двигаться ещё быстрее и сильнее. Джерарду остаётся только хрипеть имя Фрэнка, пока одной рукой он удерживается за поручень дивана, а второй пытается дотянуться до плеча Айеро. Его голова откинута назад, а каждая часть тела словно откалывается от него, и Фрэнк, чёртов Фрэнк, просто берёт и глотает абсолютно всё, когда Джерард кончает. Вытерев свои губы, он продолжает неспешно перебирать пальцами внутри него, и это заставляет Джерарда задуматься о том, что если он сделает так ещё раз, то его член станет твёрдым вновь.

Джерард замечает очертания выпирающего члена Фрэнка в его джинсах, и даже несмотря на то, что в данный момент он пребывает в состоянии какой-то кашеобразной массы, всё, чего он хочет — это положить на его член руку, коснуться его ртом или даже чем-нибудь ещё. Ему хочется увидеть, как Фрэнк будет разваливаться на куски, как это сделал он сам пару мгновений назад.

— Фрэнки, — зовёт его Джерард, немного сбитый с толку тем, что его пальцы, всё ещё находящиеся в нём, дарили ему ощущение растянутости и заполненности, заставляя отчётливее понимать, чего именно ему хочется. Он кладёт руку на кисть Фрэнка, останавливая его, а затем аккуратно отводит её в сторону, тем самым вытаскивая пальцы из себя, а затем медленно встаёт. Фрэнк выглядит немного смущённым, но ровно до того момента, пока Джерард не тянет его за руки, чтобы тоже поставить на ноги.

— У меня есть смазка и презервативы в койке, — шепчет он. Джерард понимает, что им придётся быть пиздецки осторожными, но это действительно будет стоить того. Раздвинув перегородку, он забирается к себе на кровать, и это воодушевляет Фрэнка, поэтому в следующий момент он оказывается сверху на парне. Им обоим весьма повезло, что Айеро такой низкий. И к счастью, Джерард всецело доверяет ему, но ему кажется, что до этого он никогда не волновался настолько сильно, как с Фрэнком.

Даже несмотря на то, что он уже растянут, Фрэнк всё же погружает свои пальцы в смазку, окуная сразу два, а затем подносит ко входу Джерарда, не встречая при этом никакого сопротивления мышц, и Джерарду приходится уткнуться лицом в подушку, чтобы сдержать стон. Спустя какое-то время Фрэнк добавляет третий палец, используя при этом довольно большое количество смазки, после чего распаковывает презерватив и надевает его на себя. Ощущение, которые приносит его член, гораздо более ощутимые, по сравнению с пальцами, к тому же сейчас нет отвлекающего минета, и Джерард чувствует, как он буквально горит. Но ему всё ещё очень хорошо — Фрэнк не перестаёт выцеловывать заднюю часть его шеи и спины, пока продолжает входить, и он продолжает дарить ему горячие сладкие поцелуи, даже когда полностью оказывается внутри. Джерарду удаётся слегка повернуть свою голову назад и прошептать несколько слов, умоляя начать двигаться. С того момента, когда Фрэнк вытащил из него свои пальцы, прошло какое-то время, но он уже снова твёрд, и каждая клеточка его тела отчаянно желает Фрэнка.

— Пожалуйста, Фрэнк, больше, мне надо больше, просто дай мне это, прошу, — блять, да он просто становится плаксивой сучкой во время секса, но Джерард надеется, что никто его не слышит, кроме самого Фрэнка, который начинает стонать и выполнять то, о чём его просят, словно он вовсе не находит Джерарда плаксивым или каким-либо ещё.  
— Джерард... — такое впечатление, что он просто не может вымолвить ни слова, если оно не является именем Джерарда, и он просто продолжает нашёптывать его в ухо парня, опаляя ушную раковину горячим дыханием, покрывая её поцелуями и прижимаясь к ней носом. 

Бёдра Фрэнка движутся с силой, но медленно, даря разливающееся наслаждение по телам для них обоих, и один факт того, он уже снова находится на самом краю к подступающему оргазму, шокирует Джерарда. Фрэнк тоже приближается к нему, и его толчки немного сбиваются с заданного до этого ритма, походя на более дикие, а поцелуи становятся немного жёстче. И Джерарду нравится каждая секунда всего происходящего, и когда Фрэнк немного меняет свою позу, чтобы просунуть руку к члену парня, он понимает, что больше не продержится. 

Когда бёдра Фрэнка вновь сбиваются с темпа, кости перемалываются где-то в глубине него, а его рука начинает делать быстрые движения вдоль ствола, Джерарду приходится закусить несчастную подушку, чтобы не начать кричать, когда его настигает волна крышесносного оргазма. Он не может точно сказать, что происходит, но уверен лишь в одном – они оба только что кончили.

В течение какого-то времени единственный звуком является их тяжёлое дыхание. Фрэнк проявляет активность первым – медленно выходит из Джерарда и целует его между лопаток, после чего вылезает из койки. Он избавляется от презерватива, а затем вытирает салфеткой начавшую подсыхать сперму с тела Джерарда, пока тот продолжает лежать, чувствуя себя абсолютно бескостным. Ни один из них не начинает одеваться, так что они просто забиваются под одеяло, и при этом Фрэнк успешно использует Уэя в качестве подушки.

— Я обязательно отсосу тебе следующим утром, — шепчет Джерард.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю Джи, — отвечает Фрэнк, улыбаясь и смотря на обнажённую грудь близлежащего парня.  
— И я тебя, Фрэнки, даже несмотря на то, что иногда ты бываешь редкостным говнюком, — бормочет Уэй. Они оба затихают, обвивают друг друга руками, и Джерард уже практически проваливается в сон, когда слышит слова:

— Наконец-то блять! Торо, теперь ты должен мне двадцать баксов, — раздаётся голос Майки из соседней койки.  
— Всё путём, Боб и так обещал вернуть мне тридцать, потому что считал, что эти двое будут ждать до отеля, чтобы потрахаться, — шепчет Рэй в ответ.

Джерард вопросительно смотрит на Фрэнка: очевидно, они успешно провалили задачу быть тихими и неслышными. И теперь Джерард ничего не может поделать с тем, чтобы начать хихикать. Если группа хочет заключать на них пари, что ж, пусть они делают это. Ему, в свою очередь, придётся позаботиться о том, чтобы отвлечь Фрэнки от этого.

конец ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノ


End file.
